borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tundra Express
Tundra Express is an area in Borderlands 2. Several Hyperion railways near Three Horns converge here and Hyperion-funded bandit Eridium mining operations are located, just near the railway station. Inhabitants Allies *Mordecai (during A Train to Catch) *Tiny Tina Common Enemies *Varkids *Bandits Notable Enemies *Madame Von Bartlesby *Flesh-Stick (during You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP) *Prospector Zeke Points of Interest Old Man Johnson's Farm Old Man Johnson's Farm is an abandoned farm plagued with varkids. The farmhouse appears to have been blasted apart, although a defensive electrical shield remains functional and bars access to a trap door in the floor. A nearby barn contains a number of small lootable objects and also the breaker to cut the power to the electric shield in the farmhouse. The trap door leads to a room with a Fast Travel terminal and a weapon vendor. Outside the farm is a flame thrower that can be activated to release four flame jets over the grounds in front. Meltwater Crossing A moderately sized bandit camp that takes its name from a small bridge over the river in this location. Mount Molehill Mine The mine is occupied by numerous hostile miners and other more common bandits. There is a conveyor belt here that runs under a series of a crushers, and beyond these obstacles is a red weapon chest up in the rocks behind. Ripoff Station Ripoff Station is a railway station populated by bandits. Trains periodically hurtle through the station without stopping, and present a lethal hazard to anyone straying onto the track. Various mission-specific items are gathered from around the station area. A crank wheel at one end sounds an alarm that draws in bandit reinforcements. Buzzard Academy Buzzard Academy is a moderately-sized camp populated by bandits. Several silos from which buzzards are being launched are located in this camp. Various mission-specific items are gathered from around the station area, and a crank wheel at the center of the camp sounds an alarm that draws in bandit reinforcements. Skittering Mound Skittering Mound is a snow-covered area packed with varkids, including the mini-boss Madame Von Bartlesby. Tiny Tina's Workshop Tina's subterranean lair consists of a house and a workshop garage inside a cave, packed with explosives. Varkid Ranch It is a rocky area with the colony Varkid located on it. Apparently, the colony was bred on purpose, as there are pillars with flamethrowers everywhere, in case the test subjects become too violent. Varkid Ranch Observatory This building on a hill overlooking high concentrations of varkids has a small contingent of bandits stationed inside. Normally an electrical shield blocks access via the tunnel mouth entrance in the rock below, although this can be deactivated by shooting in through an opening high on the structure to disable the breaker inside. There is a vault symbol on the roof to discover and a weapons chest inside. Missions *A Train to Catch *Mighty Morphin' *Mine, All Mine *No Hard Feelings *The Pretty Good Train Robbery *You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep *You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP *You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Positive Reinforcements *What's Yours Is Mine *Bug Off *King of the Buzzard World Trivia *Old Man Johnson's Farm is a reference to the Prince song 'Raspberry Beret'. Media BL2 Tundra Express Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Tundra Express Weapon Chests Guide fr:Tundra Express ru:Тундра-Экспресс uk:Тундра-Експрес